A Beauty For Me Only
by princessxofxthexmoon456
Summary: what happens when Senri shiki runs into a beauty only to discover that she is going to be his fiancee set up by his grandfather and her grandfather.the two spend so much time together to relize that maybe this marrige is going to be a good thing.Shima
1. the meeting

A Beauty For Me Only

"Mother do I really have to go to this party?" asked a very bored Senri Shiki. Just when he thought he could take a break from school and work as a back-up dancer, something always stops him from

doing so. "oh come on Senri it will be fun plus I need to introduce you to someone real special to you, she is from one of the most elite families in Japan." said Yume Shiki. She was one of the most top

actresses in Japan and was very skilled at her work inside and out. Not to mention that she has this uncanny ability to make people do whatever she wanted whether they liked it or not. Senri weaved

a hand through his chestnut brown hair and closed his eyelids to hide the regret in his slivery ice blue eyes as he got into his mother's limo and drove away to the 'big fancy party'. As they were driving

with his mother yammering on about how she was able to get Mr. Touya to bring his daughter that had been locked up in their house since she was born out to be able to introduce her. Usually his

mother never introduces him to anybody nor let him come to any of these parties. Whenever he does go to one of these stupid parties he always goes away to find a room to either read, listen to

music and eat pocky. They pulled around to a HUGE mansion. His mother just hopped out of the limo while it took Senri a while to process that he was really at this big of a house. As he entered the

glistening white palace he noticed that everyone was in semi-formal wear. He looked to himself and noticed that he was wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black and blue

checkered converse. He looked from himself to his mother to see that she was wearing a long baby blue strapless dress with a matching shawl with her long wavy brown hair hanging down to her

waist. She was a real beauty. Noticing that he ran out of the room to a hallway filled with doors. He began searching for a door that would open but couldn't seem to find one. Just as he was about to

check the last door he heard someone call his name. Senri turned around to see his friend Ichijo. "Hey Ichijo, what's up?" said a retreating Senri. Knowing Ichijo he would not stop bugging him for the

rest of the night now that he knew someone here. "Nothing much just trying to get away form the party you know people are always asking me for things and they are doing it again tonight!" said

Ichijo with a crossed look on his face. It was true that Ichijo and himself were always bombarded by people trying to get them to buy them stuff. In truth that was because Senri and Ichijo were part of

the seven elite families in Japan. The most powerful and richest family was the Touya Clan, then it was the Shiki Clan which was Senri himself, next was the Takuma Clan which Ichijo was from, then

the Kuran Clan, the Hanubusa Clan, the Soen Clan, and last was the Cross Clan. Senri knew most of the kids his generation because they went to school with him at Cross academy which yuuki cross's

father established. His friends were Aido Hanubusa, Ichijo Takuma, Kaname Kuran, Kain Hanubusa, Ruka Soen, and Yuuki Cross. The only one he doesn't know is the teenage generation of the Touya

Clan. Senri has heard the rumors that said the she has been locked up since birth but has never really believed them. "Awwww poor Ichijo well I have to go back to the party…See you." added a hasty

Senri who finally turned around the corner only to run into a girl with strawberry blonde hair and clear blue eyes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh he you idiot watch where you're going I don't have time to be running

into idiots like you I have better things to do," said the girl with pure annoyance. Senri wasn't able to crack a word. He could only stare at this girl. She was beautiful.

Moon: hey so what did you think so far don't worry I will try to update soon.


	2. bad news

Hey its me Moonie sorry but I haven't been able to upload the next chapter for A Beauty For Me Only because I haven't had the motivation of writing the next chapter but I am half way through it and got another story idea and written it out and my friends got addicted. Yes it is a shima fic and I will be uploading it soon. Sorry to Sapphirepage for putting my story as a favorite you don't know how happy that made me. I would also like to thank Vanillatte for putting my story as under you story alert that made me start writing again. I would definitely like to thank shikixxrima for your review it was what I was going for. And I would like to thank Kiyomi1999 for saying it was nice and giving me a review. I will try very hard now to finish the next chapter but as I said before I don't have very much motivation.


	3. the unannounced

_**Recap; "Ahhhhhhhhhhh hey you idiot watch where you're going I don't have time to be running into idiots like you I have better things to do," said the girl with pure annoyance. Senri wasn't able to crack a word. He could only stare at this girl. She was beautiful.**_

**She was indeed beautiful, "Hey idiot aren't you going to say something?!" the mysterious girl questioned a still in shock Senri. She was now looking at him with rage in her eyes. Noticing for the first time his lack of speech he stuttered, "U-um s-s-sorry about t-that." with a blushing red face helping the girl off the floor where they landed when they bumped into each other. "No problem just as long as next time you watch where you're going next time. Sorry about my attitude I haven't really hung out with kids my own age before." the girl said getting out a box of pocky from out of nowhere and offered some to him. He accepted it and they started walking down the hall of doors *ugh so many doors*. He thought to himself, '**_**looks like Ichijo disappeared.'**_** "Really you mean you've you never hung out with kids your own age before?" Senri asked having a disbelieving look on his face. Normally Senri wouldn't be interested in things like this or people to say but this girl intrigued him. "Yep that is exactly what I am saying." The girl said now looking at him with trust in her eyes she didn't know why but she just knew that she could trust this guy. "Do you mind me asking why you haven't been hanging out with people your own age?" Senri inquired. "By the way my name is Senri. Shiki, Senri but you can call me Senri." he added at the last second. "Hmmm that's and interesting name Senri. My name is Rima. Touya, Rima but you can call me Rima. As for why I haven't hung out with people my own age is because-" before she could say why a angered woman's voice had been heard from down the hall. They both turned at the same time to see a woman in her mid 30s with light brown hair and fiery navy eyes. She was in a light green off the shoulder dress in a style just like Rima's only Rima's was lavender. The woman was enraged whoever she is. "Mama shouldn't you be greeting guests at he party?" Rima said in a monotone voice. I could tell that deep within the voice was a hint of anger in it clearly showing she was pissed at her mother… wait MOTHER!!!! They look nothing alike. Rima was so beautiful but the woman was just so plain. "Yes I should be but I was too busy looking for my daughter who is supposed to be helping me greet." her mother said lowering her angered voice into bitter coldness. "And Rima darling you are supposed to be greeting your future husband." her mother now said cheerfully. Wait my beautiful Rima was getting married? Her mother now finally noticed me and asked coldly, "Who may I ask are you?" I looked at her slowly with hatred starting to form in my eyes from this woman saying that Rima was going to be taken away from me. "Yes you may. My name is Shiki, Senri nice to meet you." I said bitterly. I really didn't like this woman since she was getting on my nerves and from what I saw was that Rima didn't like this woman either. "Mother I told you a thousand times I don't want to meet whoever it is your making me marry." Rima said with distaste in her voice looking from her mother to a window that was next to her trying to figure out how to escape. "Wait a minute. ****YOUR**** SHKIK SENRI!" Rima's mother screamed out with a disbelieving tone starring wide-eyed at him like Senri was an illegal alien. Rima started giggling at her mother for the way she sounded. "Yes I am." I said trying to restrain my laugh. Suddenly she spoke again, "You two weren't supposed to meet yet. Well since you both met already Rima may I introduce Shiki Senri…your fiancee," her mother said gesturing towards Senri. WAIT I'M HER FIANCEE WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE SINCE WHEN WAS I GETTING MARRIED WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!!! "WAIT SHE'S MY FIANCEE!! wait another moment since when was I getting married??" I demanded. I looked at Rima hoping she would know something but when I looked in her eyes she looked a little hurt of what I said. He thought to himself, '**_**when I see my mother I am going to kill her for not telling me about this marriage thing and why does Rima look so hurt from what I said?'**_


	4. agreement

**Okay I know that this is late…really late. I'm sorry I was really busy and I also…got grounded for a month all because I didn't do the fucking dishes!!!! Argh damn dishes!!! I hate them they ruin my life. So I realized lately that chapter two of this sucked ass so I'm sorry for that but I had a friend over when I was writing that so I wasn't all there when I was writing it but I swear my new chapters are going to be better I swear to god they will. also thanks to my reviewers for saying SOMETHING about my story. NOTICE: I WILL NOT UPDATE ANYMORE IF I DON'T AT LEAST GET 5 MORE REVEIWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! I'm sick of update if nobody likes it I'm new so don't kill me. Another notice I noticed in my summery I said their grandparents but really its his mother and her parents. Now here's to the story!!! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I wished I did so I could get Yuuki with Zero and Rima with Shiki. I do however claim my cat, my boyfriend, my mp3 player, about 30 bucks, and this story.**

**.**

Senri ran down the hall in search of his mother. He turned the corner at the end of the hall and almost ran head-on into his cousin. Kaname Kuran. "hey Shiki-" Kaname started but Senri ran off to much

in a need to find his mother. Senri headed to the ballroom where the party was taking place and searched the crowd of his mother. 5 minutes later he found her talking to a man Senri didn't know but

he looked so familiar to him. He had the same hair color as Rima. Senri walked gracefully to his mother since he was a dancer he must be light on his feet. "Mother we need to talk." He said not looking

at the man next to him. His mother turned to him, she smiled at him with a carefree face. She took his hand in hers and asked, "What's wrong Senri dear?" Sighing inwardly he said, "Mother…"He

started slowly, "why didn't you tell me that I was getting married?" he continued now looking at the floor instead of his mother embarrassed by the thought. The man who was observing his mother

and him talk interrupted what Yume was going to say. "Actually Senri it was decided by the Touya's and your mother at both yours and Rin and Mashiro's(a/n this is how I got Rima the Ri from rin and

the Ma from mashiro haha get it) daughter's birth. It is well defined that you shall marry my daughter." the man said calmly. _How could he be so calm at a time like this? _Senri asked in his mind. Just then

Rima and her mother came up to the man. Rima was looking down while her mother was looking rather angry as she whispered to the man. Senri didn't take his eyes off Rima, deeply disturbed at what

could have happened between her and her mother. The man looked between Rima and Senri and smirked. To Senri he said, "I know this because I am the one that set it up with your mother of

course." The man left a gaping Senri there standing with his mother while he, Rima, and her mother walked away and climbed up the long staircase and stood at the top. The man looked at the crowd,

then held up his hand. Everyone quieted. The man smiled then spoke, "As everyone knows this is a celebratory party in honor of my daughter Rima," he said indicating towards his daughter while his

voice rung out in the ballroom. "It is with my great pleasure to announce the engagement of my daughter Rima and my soon to be son-in-law Senri Shiki." There was no way now that Senri could get

out of this marriage now that they already announced it. He watched as the Touya's decended down the staircase and entered the horrible hallway with doors *shudders*. Yume started pulling Senri

towards where the Touya's entered and pushed him through the first door that came into their sights. There stood Rima, Rin, and Mashiro. Rima was facing her father with a glare that could kill.

"Father why do I have to marry, I thought Reinji was taking over our clan?" she pleaded. Mashiro faced her and said, ":Yes Reinji is taking over our clan but the Shiki clan needs to marry and they need

one of the purebloods. Kaname is marrying Yuuki."(a/n Yuck . don't like this pairing but only way this story could work although I am silently killing myself for putting these two together.) He said

looking at Yume, "So me and Yume here had an agreement that both you and Senri will marry in six months time." He turned to a still gaping Senri and said, "Senri please understand as us purebloods

we need to stick together and to not break our race." Senri looked from his mother to Rin to Mashiro and finally looked at Rima who was also looking at him. Their eyes connected and they both felt a

spark shock them. They both turn away blushing unknowingly. Senri hesitated before saying, "Alright…I guess…I'll do it." Yume clapped her hands in excitement, Mashiro sighed in relief, Rin let out a

deep breath as if holding it this whole time. Rima couldn't look at anyone. "Mashiro we should go and start entertaining our guests, no?" Rin said in a soft voice. Her husband looked at her confused

and saw the look in her eyes. Understanding Mashiro said, "Alright dear we should go, Yume please come with us and greet with us as now in-laws." Both Rima and Senri didn't hear them leave. They

were to occupied in their own worlds, thinking about what the hell just happened here. Senri stared at the ground, Rima starring at him.

** .**

** Cliffieeeeeeeeeeeee ahahahahaha I'm so mean no just kidding I just felt really tired and this is a record for me I typed this whole story in an hour and a half O.o but it took me forever to fix the plot of this crappy story. Whaaaaaaa I'm so horrible at making stories!!!!! Anyway chapter 4 will soon be on its way cuz I actually have that part written down in my notebook because I didn't feel like doing my science…so that's why I'm getting a D in that class…now it makes sense!!! Anyway please R&R it would mean the world to me and remember if I don't get at least 5 more reviews for this chapter cuz I know this one doesn't suck I will not update. Also I am not putting nail colors up to read although it was an awesome Shima story but my English teacher wants to read it so I can't really argue with her.**

**~Moonie out~**


	5. connection

_Moonie: Well hello there all my beautiful reviewers how are we all doing today?_

_Ballerina: be scared!!! She's in a good mood today!!!_

_Random person: why is that?_

_Ballerina: one word…boyfriend._

_Random person: that explains everything -.-_

_Moonie: shut up I had a very good day so I decided to update since I Finally got to talk to my boyfriend on the computer since I got grounded yet again for not doing the dishes. At least I raised my D in science to a C-!_

_Ballerina: true very true good girl *pats head*_

_Moonie: meow :3 I do not own vampire knight in any way, shape, size, or form. I do own this story though so no copywriting this story means a lot to me now since its starting to interest me now. Any who on to the next chapter woooooohooo chapter 4 can't believe I made it this far. Let me know if this story is good or not d^.^b_

_Rima's POV_

'_**Why is he just staring at the ground? Say something stupid!' **_**I screamed in my head. Suddenly Senri looked up from the ground and said, "I'm not stupid, I was just thinking! Don't call me that." I stared surprised at his outburst. "How did you hear that? I said it in my head!" I questioned. Senri shrugged and said, "I don't know, all I heard was someone with your voice in my head asking why I was staring at the ground and then the same voice called me stupid." Senri looked around as if searching for something in particular. "What are you looking for?" I asked. This guy is weird. He doesn't talk much either. Well then again neither did I, so I really shouldn't be judging him. "Window," was all I heard come from his moth as he drew back the long thick red fabric covering the huge window. He pulled it back revealing a bright, glistening moon full, and beautiful. I came up from behind him. "Oh wow, the moon is so beautiful tonight." Why was it now that the moon captured my attention. I looked at it every night since I could remember but never really seemed that interested. It was just something I could stare at. But tonight it captured my interest. Why though? Ugh this was giving me a headache just thinking about it. I felt myself fading into darkness. I needed support. "Sen…ri," I whispered closing my eyes falling forward. Before I fell into complete darkness I felt two strong, warm arms surround me and a worried cry, "RIMA!!!"**

**Senri's POV**

"RIMA!!!" I yelled as I caught her. She looked so beautiful in her helpless state she was in. Snap out of it Senri! You need to put her on the couch then go get some freaking help for her! A voice said in my head. I gently picked Rima up and layed her carefully down on the couch, careful to not break her. She was so fragile, like a doll, so pale. I stood up to get help but she held onto me clinging hard on my shirt. "No please…stay…don't leave…me…alone," she whispered slowly fading into the darkness once again. She loosened her grip on my jacket, but before it fell down to her side I grabbed it holding onto her not caring if I hurt her or not, all I wanted is for my beauty to wake up. I sat by her side still holding onto her hand. It was some time before I felt myself falling into a deep slumber. I didn't dream, but of course I didn't expect myself to anyway. 

*1 hour later*

I woke up to somebody squeezing my hand. I looked up confused to see big, blue eyes staring straight into mine. Suddenly I remembered where I was and what had happened. "Senri you're awake?" it sounded more like a question than a statement. I looked at the beauty next to me who was now sitting up on the couch. I squeezed her hand convincing myself she was really here. "Rima are you okay?" worried I leaned over and pressed my forehead against hers to see if she had a fever. I opened my eyes and say her straight into mine, dark azure orbs drawing me. I lifted me head feeling warm all of a sudden. Heat flooded to my cheeks. Oh god now I was freaking blushing! I looked over to Rima who had a confused look on her face and a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. "Rima." Nothing. I tried again to catch her attention. "Rima." Still nothing. Ugh I give up she's too much into her own world to hear me. Maybe I should try going back to sleep. I feel to tired right now…to…even…stay…awake.

**Rima's POV**

Damn it why am I blushing. I'm supposed to be the one against this marriage crap. Suddenly I noticed Senri closing his eyes laying his head on the couch and yawn. Within seconds he was fast asleep. He looked kind of….cute when he's sleeping. Huh? I felt me cheeks heat up again and I was smiling immensely now. Why though? Did this guy leave that big of an impression on me? He just stirred in his sleep. Oh My God! He's so cute! Whoa since when did I have a fan-girl side of me!?!?!?!?! "Huh? Oh Rima your still awake." he said blinking sleep from his eyes. Damn it he looks so cute…ARGHHH Rima get a hold of yourself! I mentally scolded myself. I promised I wouldn't get attached to people. I reassured myself. So what made me want to stay with him? Why is it that with him around I don't have to worry about anything? Pushing aside these thoughts I sat up on the couch once again and put my legs on the floor. '_Come on you idiot sit on the couch.'_ I projected through my thoughts trying something out. He heard my thoughts once, maybe he could hear them again. Slowly he got up and said, "I know I was just sitting for a moment, and I thought I told you to stop calling me an idiot." I stared at him. Hmmm so he can hear my thoughts? _'Damn,'_ I heard his voice echo in my head. "Why are you swearing at me?" I asked. He starred at me wide-eyed. I starred back at him. We can hear each other thoughts? "How did you hear that? I said it in my head?" Senri said unbelieving. I rolled my eyes and said in my head, _'Well duh you idiot,'_ he looked at me then said in his head, _'I thought I told you to stop calling me that.'_ I smirked and he starred wide-eyed. Just then my mother, father, and Senri's mother walked into the room. "Mother, Father what time is it?" I asked. Damn me for not having my watch with me. "It is time to say good-night Rima," my mother said calmly. For some reason I felt sad that it was already time for Senri to go. I wanted to learn more about him. He's interesting. _'Rima I don't want to go.'_ Senri told me through our thoughts. I smiled. _'Neither do I but unfortunately we have to. Want to go somewhere tomorrow?'_ I asked through our now connection. This time he smiled instead of that sad face he had on earlier. Now you don't have to be a genius to figure out what that meant. _'Where?'_ I asked him. He was thinking until a picture popped into my mind of a lake surrounded by cherry blossoms. It was a picture of Hikari Lake. I nodded. My parents looked confused for a moment before turning to each other and smiled at each other. Actually smiled at each other. Yume just looked confused from all our actions. My father bid the good-night and hopes to see them real soon. After Yume and Senri left my father turned to me. "Rima tell me…did you two talk to each other through each other's thoughts?" You could never hide anything from my dad. I swear he knows too much for his age. "Uh what would that mean if we were able to talk to each other through our minds?" I asked him confused. He smiled warmly at me and my mother came up to me and gently put her arm on me saying, "That means that you two were meant for each other." What? How can you tell if you are meant for each other just by reading each other thoughts? Okay it was a little weird but I mean come on. "Rima we know this because me and your mother have a connection too." My father said to me. "Plus it was written in an ancient legend that those meant to be together can read each other's thoughts." he continued. I was shocked. Since when did my life become so complicated?

**Chapter end**

**Moonie: oh my god this took me 2 hours to write! I am pooped. Can I go to sleep yet?**

**Ballerina: no **

**Moonie: you're so mean to me!!! I have to wake up earlier than you do!!**

**Ballerina: not my problem anyway please R&R it would mean the world to Moonie here since I made her cry. Or maybe that's just because I'm making her loose her sleep -.- anyway I'm going to go watch scrubs. Moonie say your thank you's to your readers! They were nice enough to read it!**

**Moonie: Thank you everyone!!!! I love you guys for saying that you like it!!! And special thank you for Misaki for commenting although all her friends say that she doesn't give out compliments and also another thank you to ****Rosesthatturnblue who requested this to her friends. Now I'm not going to say thank you to everyone because I am wiped out. Thank you everyone and I will try to update as soon as I can just remember to keep updating!!! No Melody do knock the food container over!!!**


	6. what happens at the lake,stays at the la

Moonie: hi there minna!well i was in a very splendid mood but my brother is runing that for me and it is just killing all of my thinking cells so if this story is messed up i blame it on is out here in my area where I sit and type most of my stories singing loudly AND kicking the table!argh!!! aren't little siblings so much fun?

Ballerina: i understand and all but please don't take it out on the don't you have another announcement for everyone?

Moonie: you know i completely forgot that i had another one coming.

Ballerina: well get a move on so they can go read the rest of your story!

Moonie: fine!ok i actually have 2 annoucements for you guys. 1st one is last time i said that if i don't at least get 5 reveiws for each chapter i wouldn't update for the last chapter i only had 4 reviews.i was a little upset about that so i waited for 2 months to see if anybody else would post something since all i was story and author pretty happy about that but i would like to hear your ? so if i don't 5 reveiews i will not post for half a year becuase i am serious about my 2nd announcement is i want to hear if you guys like this beginnig part where i add in my friend BAllerina or if i should just state my bussiness and get on wiht the story?let me know!!! now on with the story!!!!!

Discalimer: i do not own Vampire Knight but i do own this story and one of the characters.

--------------------------------------------------------silver*kisses456-----------------------------------------------------

Rima's POV

Two days passed since both me and Senri agreed to marry each other due to our parents tradionality of keeping the bloodline going. Two days since I found out the shocking truth of why we could read each other's minds. Damn! Why does being a pureblood have to be so damn confusing? Yes being a vampire sucks, i don't mean it as a pun either, but i'm not like those fools that have to have fresh blood. Partly because i was always locked away in my house that i never got to get blood from the source. So i always grew on blood tablets that came out for vampires that couldn't drink from the source ever since i was a kid. they taste horrible but it was still something to quench my thirst for a little bit. I looked out my window at the moon thinking about when me and Senri will see each other next. Yesterday we meet like we said we would after our agreement. Hikari Lake was beautiful at that time of night. We stayed out until Senri's mom called and said he needed to practice for his next dance rehersal. It was fun hanging out with him. He was very interesting. Argh! I grabbed my leather jacket and put on my black boots and opened my window. A gentle breeze brushed against my cheeks. Ah it feels so good. I climbed out my window as i was already used to it from previous years before when i needed to get out of my overcontrolling house, landing on the ground perfectly. I felt myself smirk a how that was, but then I remembered that i was supposed to be sneaking away form the house. Hurridly I ran to Senri and my "special place" by the lake to have at least a little peace. I ran towards the spot when i saw someone was already there sitting in our spot. I came closer to the person. It was a guy! I took a few more steps closer to the person making sure not to give me away but as Fate liked to play cruel tricks on me when I was walking I stepped on a twig and it snapped in half creating a loud noise. The guy turned around to face what the noise was. Wow. Fate does like to play tricks on me. The guy was Senri! He stared at me wide-eyed. 'Rima what are you doing out so late?' he asked me through our connected thoughts. I liked having this bond with him. Since yesterday we have been testing to see how far we can go before the conncetion starts static. So far we've only been able to exceed a couple of miles. Not that far but we are working on it. I have been keepin it a secert from Senri that the signifigance of our being able to read each other's minds meant we are meant to be together. I sat down on the ground next to him, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my head against my knees. The breeze felt so nice, it was the perfect temperature. 'It feels nice out Senri, I wish I could just stay here forever.' I waited for a response but i got nothing in return. I looked over at him. BA-THUMP! My heart started thumping wildly at the sight next to me. There Senri was, his head resting on his knees, eyes closed. Isearched through his thoughts to see if he was still awake. All i heard was a faint buzzing noise. Yup, he was asleep. Giggling I stood up and walked over to the lake which was glistening brightly from the moon's light. I sighed deeply, wishing I could take a swim.  
I glanced back at Senri double cheecking to see if he was sleeping. BUZZZZZZZ. Yup he was still sleeping I am clear to take a swim although it was cold I still stripped to my undergarments and dove head first into the ice cold water. I swam for a little while and decided to head back to the top of the water for some air. My teeth chattered as I gasped for air. Damn this water is the hell did I do this again? I climbed out of the water now soaked. Teeth chattering I went back by where I had left my clothes. Making sure that no human was around I took off my wett undergarments and layed them out in front of me. Pressing my palm against the wetness I focused my energy to into a tiny shock that would dry my clothes.  
Once that was done I put them back on and slipped my regular clothes and boots on as well. I walked back over to Senri who was STILL sleeping. After some time, I got annoyed and started poking him saying," Oi!!Senri wake up you idiot!" this time it wasn't in thoughts. He stirred a little and mumbled something incoherent facing my while still sleeping. Damn he was a sound sleeper. Sighing I checked my phone to see what time it was but before I could check the time an alert falshed saying a i had ten new messages. Most of them were from my mother asking me 'where are you?' and 'Are you okay?' 'why aren't you answering me?' and my new favorite was 'You are so beyond grounded when you get home!' The last message wasn't from my mother. It was from my father. Since when did he know how to text? It was a little starnge since i didn't even know that my father could text. It wasn't weird that some grown-ups could text because me and Yume text daily about random stuff. Sighing again I poked Senri yet againg to get him to wake up and when he didn't stir I slapped him...hard. Blinking he sat up confused and took a moment to register what exactly was going on. He glared at me and asked/yelled in our bond, 'What the hell was that for'  
OWWWWW, he screamed it so loud in my head that i got a major headache. 'Come on let's go.' I said trying to pull him up from the ground. He wouldn't buge, 'Rima!!!I don't want to go!' he whined. Slightly tugging on my wrist I fell backwards into his lap. I looked up and saw silver blue orbs looking down into my eyes. Suddenly I felt as if I was drowing in a liquid pool of blue. "Sen...ri?"

------------------------------------------------END-  
Moonie: well tell me how you think of it. is it good? Is it bad? Could it use some improvements? Remember that i will NOT update anymore for half a year if i don't get at least 5 new reveiws!!

Ballerina: well if they don't then at least you can work on other things like your boyfreind, homework, more stories... there is an endless list but at the top of the list is to CLEAN YOUR GOD DAMN ROOM!!

Moonie: shut up! well hope to be able to post some more!!please click that green button down at the bottom of your screen!yes see it?no no to the left. Right there! 


End file.
